The invention relates generally to baluns such as a balun for transmitting video signals between 75 ohm unbalanced cable and 100 ohm balanced cable. Video bandwidth increases to rise and currently ranges from 1 Mhz to 1.2 GHz. Existing cabling systems based on twisted pair cabling cannot effectively transmit the full range of video due to high attenuation and poor return loss of the twisted-pair cabling. In these installations, additional cabling components are installed (e.g., coaxial cable connectors) to provide for the full video bandwidth. This increases cost due to the need for separate connectors for varying applications.